Underneath
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Bien dicen que, en ocasiones, detrás de aquellas máscaras de odio, indiferencia y desprecio se esconde el amor más puro y profundo.


Dedicada a **Black Amaranthine** ¡espero sea de tu agrado!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Level—5 ©. Yo solo les empleo para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Underneath**

—Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer.

La voz de Takuto Shindou resonó en sus oídos, tan fría y llena de odio que le hizo estremecerse. Era la primera vez que Ibuki Munemasa le pedía al estratega de Earth Eleven ayudarle en sus prácticas y ahora se arrepentía. El excapitán de Raimon dejó la cancha sin decir una palabra más, el exbasquetbolista se quedó plantado frente a la portería, de rodillas, en el césped al cual lanzó un furioso puñetazo.

—Yo soy mejor de lo que crees, Takuto, mucho mejor —murmuró para sí mismo al tiempo que una lágrima de impotencia se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda. Se quitó uno de los guantes y la secó con su pulgar.

Sus ojos violetas denotaban determinación y seguridad en sí mismo. Él no podía llorar como una niñita. Él tenía que ser fuerte, mostrarle al engreído de Takuto su verdadero poder. No se dejaría amedrentar por aquel chiquillo, jamás lo haría.

Al final quien derramaría lágrimas e imploraría perdón sería Shindou, no Ibuki.

El estratega miró completamente absorto aquella escena, quería correr y decirle que no le odiaba, que lo único que quería era que él diera lo mejor de sí porque sabía bien que ese era el pensamiento que cruzaba por el chico de cabellos grisáceos.

«Yo sé que eres mil veces mejor, Ibuki.»

Se dijo a sí mismo antes de caminar hacia los vestidores. Munemasa desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde momentos antes, sintió que alguien le observaba pero no había nadie allí. Supuso que había sido solo su imaginación e instantes después también se dirigió al lugar para cambiarse e ir a casa.

La rutina acontecida el día previo, se repitió el siguiente día y así sucesivamente durante al menos dos semanas. Siempre las mismas miradas llenas de frialdad y odio dirigidas de Takuto hacia él. Todos sus compañeros notaban aquella tensión pero su capitán, Matsukaze Tenma, les había pedido no entrometerse, petición que fue secundada por el delantero estrella, Kyousuke Tsurugi.

Ambos sabían del sentimiento que se escondía detrás de aquel aparente desprecio y que, tarde o temprano, saldría a flote.

No pasó mucho más tiempo antes de que aquella bomba estallara.

—¡¿Qué quieres entonces?! ¡Nada de lo que hago, te parece suficiente! —le reclamó el de ojos violetas al muchacho de cabellos castaños aquella tarde después de haber finalizado la práctica y cuando el resto había ido ya a casa—. ¿A qué debe tanto desprecio, tanto odio de tu parte? —siseó mientras seguía sujetándolo por el cuello del jersey.

Le fue imposible articular palabra alguna a Takuto, estaba realmente sorprendido por el tono vehemente del otro. Tragó saliva y desvió su mirada de aquellos orbes violetas que le atormentaban en sus sueños.

—¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones, Shindou? —inquirió Ibuki con su voz aun llena de rencor, los papeles parecían haberse invertido—. ¿Dónde está ese valor con el que me echas en cara lo inútil que soy para el equipo? Dime ¿dónde?

Silencio.

Ibuki lo soltó y Takuto se sintió un poco aliviado por ello, no obstante esa sensación de desesperación por no brindar una respuesta seguía allí presente.

—Cuando tengas el valor para responder mi pregunta, búscame —le dijo el de cabellos grisáceos antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

Takuto se quedó momentáneamente estático en su sitio, pero reaccionó y le dio alcance al otro, alcanzó a sujetarlo por la muñeca. Munemasa detuvo su andar cuando sintió que el otro le detenía. Cuando se giró para verle de frente, lo único que sintió fue como este estampó sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso lleno de desesperación, vehemencia.

Sensaciones que no lograba entender a qué se debían. ¿No se suponía que ese muchachito engreído le aborrecía por no estar a su nivel? Sin percatarse de cuándo y porqué, Ibuki correspondió aquel gesto.

Ambos lo habían deseado desde el inicio, aunque ninguno tuviera el valor de admitirlo.

«No te odio, solo deseo verte triunfar.»

Ese fue el pensamiento que invadió la mente de Munemasa, aun con los ojos cerrados palpó con sus manos el rostro ajeno. Acarició suavemente las tersas mejillas del joven estratega y pianista, deleitándose. Aquello se sentía demasiado bien como para seguir pensando que el otro le odiaba.

Cuando ambos dieron por terminado aquel contacto, Takuto se abrazó fuertemente a él, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas. Ibuki se dejó hacer, aun incrédulo, hubiera querido separarse pero una ínfima parte de su ser le decía que así era como las cosas debieron ser desde el inicio.

Finalmente había entendido las intenciones ocultas del otro. No era odio ni rencor lo que sentía hacia él, era amor y ganas de verlo triunfar, brillar como la estrella que era.

Porque bien dicen que, en ocasiones, detrás de aquellas máscaras de odio, indiferencia, desprecio se esconde el amor más puro y profundo.

Lo bueno es que tenían toda una vida por delante para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

Espero esta historia haya sido de su agrado. Todo comentario y/o crítica constructiva es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
